No Need to Say Goodbye
by just.breathe16
Summary: *Chapter 3 uploaded* Sakura meets the new boy Syaoran in their final year of highschool. The two bond and quickly see each other as someone special, but, will they have time to realize their love before being swept apart? SxS
1. It Started Out As a Feeling

You might be familiar with the Chronicles of Narnia. The latest movie, Prince Caspian, has an ending song by Regina Spektor called The Call. This fanfic is inspired by that song.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or it's characters. frowns

**No Need to Say Goodbye**

**Chapter 1  
It Started Out as a Feeling**

Kinomoto Sakura took her seat. School had started for the first time of her grade 12 academic year. So far she hadn't felt the spark of excitement that all the rest of students in her grade were feeling. Yes, it was their last year, hopefully, but where were they to go after that? The choices were either more school or staying in Tomoeda. Neither drew much spark for her.

One of the people that did draw a spark from her without fail was Daidouji Tomoyo. Best friends since early childhood, she knew Sakura inside and out as Sakura knew her. Both were blessed with an unbreakable friendship, good features, and popularity. This year, Tomoyo was to be the assistant to the choir director, lead in the winter musical, and leader of the decorations committee. Sakura found it hard to spend time with her because of all her commitments, but, when they did get together, Tomoyo was able to fill the time with laughter and love.

Sakura too had her obligations to the school. She was co-head cheerleader and one of the school's stars for the track & field team. She always played a role in the school plays and spent time helping Tomoyo when she wasn't busy. Those were her passions and she strived to help out in any ways she could. Already she was excited for the seasons to start up, but this being the start of the semester, nothing had begun yet.

Sakura looked around the classroom as she recognized some of her friends. Takashi and Rika were sitting in the back of the middle row laughing, giving a wave to Sakura, implying for her to come over. She waved back and smiled but turned around and frowned. Tomoyo had not shown up yet.

The two knew they had the same class this year. They had chatted about it yesterday before her dad needed to use the phone for a phone interview. Tomoyo hadn't said she would be late, but, Sakura might not have heard it after her dad's reasoning for the phone.

His job at the university was coming to an end. They could no longer afford his archaeological department and Fujitaka was not capable of teaching another class. He had been looking and phoning around for another teaching job, but no such luck.

Touya had offered to come back and live with them for a bit to help him find time to get organized but her father wouldn't hear of it. Touya and Yukito had an apartment in the next city over. There, Yukito was a painter for the local studio while Touya still worked job after job, not finding his calling. Fujitaka loved having his son being able to explore the world and didn't want to hold him back.

Sakura smiled a touch, thinking of Touya's resume every time he applied for somewhere; three pages and counting, but her smile quickly faded when the teacher walked in and stood at the podium. No Tomoyo?

"Ohaiyo mina. I am professor Sonada. I recognize all of you from my Class 11 Math so we should be good for introductions. You all know me; I teach, I mark, and I grade quite fairly but to those that are not fair to the class, we shall have difficulties, other then that, I don't see much to say. This is Class 12 Math. You need paper, pencils, erasers, a calculator and your focus. The majority of you have probably forgotten everything over the summer, so we have the span of 2 years to learn in 1. Are we ready?"

Sakura nodded along with the rest of the class as they watch Professor Sonada turn and open her briefcase, searching out the attendance. Her short, black hair had grown an inch over the break, now at level with her ear lobes, while her honey coloured eyes she used to look for her sheets were framed behind new, thin glasses. Smiling with her deep pink lipstick, she picked out the attendance form and began roll call.

--

Shortly coming to Tomoyo's name she paused.

"Daidouji Tomoyo? Is she not here today? That is quite odd for her" she mumbled. Marking the box labeled absent, Professor Sonada continued.

Sakura looked at the empty desk beside hers that she had saved for Tomoyo. Why had she not shown up? She must have at least called her cell phone to update her. Sakura reached around inside her desk for her small purse.

Quietly opening the zipper, she felt for her cell phone. Feeling the sleek, plastic finishing on her fingertips, she pulled it out and opened it on her lap.

"Kinomoto Sakura"

"Hai" she mumbled, frustrated that there were no missed calls or voice mails on her phone. She slid the phone back inside her purse and leaned her head on her hands; where was Tomoyo?

--

The role call finished, however, Professor Sonada had not started the lesson. Instead, she asked for the class's attention, "Class, I have a special announcement. This year, we will have a transfer student with us. He has come from Hong Kong and has recently moved to Tomoeda." She walked to the door and slid it open, ushering in the boy. "Please welcome Li Syaoran."

"Ohaiyo", the class chanted, excited for a new student.

Sakura looked at the newcomer. He was tall with shaggy, brown locks that were trying to cover his eyes. The book-bag he had was being gripped by tight fists, was he nervous?

That was all she noted before hearing the whispers fall around the room and saw that every female eye was on him as he stood at the door waiting to be able to take a seat and hide. She couldn't blame them for looking, he was cute. She chuckled inside, he would have trouble trying to hide from them.

"Now, where shall we sit you?" Prof. Sonada scanned the room quickly. Sakura prayed she would miss Tomoyo's desk. "Ah, I see one right beside Kinomoto-san in the fifth row. You may sit there." Professor Sonada pointed him over quickly, before asking students to pass out the math books. Sakura stared at the empty spot she had saved for Tomoyo that was quickly being hunted down by the new boy. Why must he take her seat? Did the professor not see the one in the first row?

Sakura sighed as he put his book bag on the back of his chair and slumped down. Too late for Tomoyo. She would have some explaining to do when Sakura got a hold of her.

Releasing another sigh, she thanked Rika for her math book and signed her name in the inside cover. Hearing the teacher's instructions, Sakura turned to the desired page then began playing with her fingernails while the teacher explained the review from last year's math.

Intent on cleaning out a speck from her nail that was annoying her, Sakura didn't feel the slight tap on her shoulder. When the tap occurred again however, she snapped into reality. Turning her head, she saw the new boy looking at her, pulling his hand back.

"Ohaiyo. Sorry for dazing off on you." She put on a small smile as she whispered her introduction. No need to start off on the wrong terms.

"Oh-Ohaiyo. It's alright. I would just like to know if you know where the gym is. That is my next class and I'll probably get lost." His face flushed as he admitted his lack of knowledge of the school to the beautiful girl.

Sakura smiled again and nodded, "Of course I know where it is. I'll show you. I have it next too!"

Syaoran smiled at her enthusiasm; it was infectious, "Arigatou". He saw her lean back to her seat and look at the board before quickly turning back and saying, "By the way, I'm Kinomoto Sakura".

--

The gym was quite busy. All of the stations were put up for fitness tests and leveling. Sakura had shown Syaoran to the boy's locker area before going to hers. She loved gym; the ability to run, to kick, to yell. Fitness leveling was one of her favourite parts of the gym year since she was able to use all the machines and see how much she had improved since the year before.

Walking out with Naoko, the two met up with the rest of the girls class and chatted about the latest gossip while walking to their testing area.

--

Li Syaoran slowly made his way out of the locker room. The sounds of running and cheering were echoing through his ears. With every step he took, it continued getting louder until he walked out of the hall and up to the other guys. Some of the boys came up to him and introduced themselves but most of the others were watching the girls do the gymnastics leveling.

After several introductions and explanations of his move later, Syaoran followed suit of the majority of the guys. Standing just outside the crowd, he gazed at the girls flipping, or trying to flip. Some of them were obviously having difficulties with the front flips but the rest of the girls continued to cheer each other on. Glancing at the guys, all he heard were cat calls and laughter; laughter until Sakura came to the start mat.

All the guys gave her their attention when she began running quickly down the lane. Some of the girls were chanting her name as Syaoran gazed on. Sakura held her hands high before leaning down and pushing her body up with her hands. Flying through the air, she landed neatly and continued to do 2 more flips before finishing with her hands at her side.

Everyone cheered. The girls stared in admiration while walking up to her and showing their amazement. Sakura just walked back quickly, trying, but not able, to avoid hearing the calls from the boy's side.  
"Good job hot stuff"  
"Why don't you show us what else you can do?"  
"Wanna try my fitness test?"

Sakura frowned. She hated when they talked like that, but if she did, than that meant she hated every gym class. Guys had been doing that around her since they began noticing girls. She was sick of it.

Taking a seat beside Naoko on the bench, Sakura listened to her friend's praise while she leaned back to get out of the view of the callers. Closing her eyes, she waited until the calls finished before opening them again and peeking at the guy's side to see who was still looking.

All the guys were huddled together laughing and hitting each other, everyone but Li Syaoran. He stood away from the group staring at her; not calling or laughing, but staring. She smiled and waved; glad to see he was still strong enough to stand around the macho men and not act like them.

Syaoran gave a short, small wave before rapidly turning around and walking towards the instructor. He was blushing.

Sakura watched him blush and hide behind the group of gathering guys. A tiny spark ignited in her gut and she smiled. Finally someone that wasn't like the typical boys in her school.


	2. Turned Into a Hope

**No Need to Say Goodbye  
Chapter 2: Turned into a hope**

Li Syaoran felt a spark.

"Alright, try it now", he said as he leaned back from the engine and watched Takashi try to start the old car. After a couple seconds of sputtering, the engine caught. Smiling, Syaoran slammed down the hood as Takashi gave a big whoop and stuck his head out the window.

"Wanna go for a ride? After all, you are the reason this old thing started in the first place."

Syaoran looked at Takashi for a moment. Apparently he had been quite the nerd in elementary school, but looking at him now, one would never have been able to tell. He had gone through some sort of personal issue one summer after which he completely changed. Chiharu had told Syaoran the stories after Takashi had cornered him during a soccer try-out; introducing himself. It was a good thing Chiharu was around to calm Takashi down; a good thing for everyone.

Chiharu was one of the few girls who hadn't oozed over him when he first came to Tomoeda. It was a rough first month getting to know the school, the people, and the work with eyes constantly watching him. Luckily, Syaoran had quickly caught the gym coach's eye and was now on the soccer team which allowed him to fit in and make friends; like Takashi who was also on the team.

Syaoran smiled then quickly glanced around the garage, noticing the clutter from the hectic day of work. He should clean this up…but it was such a nice day and it wasn't very often that he didn't have any activities to do. "Alright, I need a break anyways."

- - - - - - -

Cruising up the side-streets nearby the school, Syaoran leaned back and sighed. Gods this was nice. He could rest his head back on the plush head rest, stretch his legs far under the dash, and still lean the seat back to gaze out the window.

"Takashi, how did you get this car? I thought you said your work wasn't giving you enough shifts?"

"Oh no, I didn't buy it. My aunt was moving and didn't need it anymore. Luckily, I had been doing summer work for her so she offered it to me as payment. Not bad eh?" he asked. Syaoran nodded but turned his attention to the street they had just turned onto. The one he had been almost afraid to come down.

Houses were lined up nicely beside each other, each separated by white fences and small, green bushes. The road was smooth and sidewalks lined each side as it gently sloped up. At the top of the hill, Syaoran caught his breath when he saw the familiar yellow house. The gate sat peacefully while the rather large house it guarded soaked in the sunlight. Windows were open with curtains blowing in the gentle breeze. The large tree beside their house covered one side with shade while gently caressing the house.

Syaoran could smell the scent of laundry being hung out to dry; it was one of his favourites smells; reminding him of summer. Takashi slowed his car, coming near to the top, and Syaoran could hear the faint sound of singing.

Sitting up, he looked more intensively at the yellow house. A movement at one of the upper windows caught his eye and he was able to get a quick gaze of an auburn haired teenager dancing across the window in her white tank-top and jeans.

Syaoran smiled, memorizing the scene quickly, before turning back and talking to Takashi.

The rest of the ride was enjoyable. While they were driving back to the garage, they noticed Chiharu and Rika walking. Pulling over, Takashi had managed to convince them to come for a ride, but, Syaoran, not wanting to crowd the car, got out and told them he had to get home soon anyways.

Some 'goodbyes' and promises to help clean the garage with Takashi tomorrow, Syaoran watched them drive off and began walking down his street, where he was dropped off. The memory of the auburn haired girl dancing across her window floated through his head.

She was Sakura Kinomoto; the nicest, prettiest, down-to-earth girl he had ever come across. Since his move to Tomoeda one month ago, she had been close to him; helping him fit in and learn the city. After the first week, he already had a good idea of the town, but, he liked her company.

She was popular, so any little time with her was a good time. If she wasn't doing her after school activities, she was with Tomoyo or the girls. Luckily, Syaoran had the being new advantage so she offered her time which he gladly took.

Still walking slowly, Syaoran lost himself in his thoughts; unable to hear the sounds of wheels spinning closer and closer to him. Turning the corner, Syaoran bumped into the speeder and both fell to the ground.

"AIEEE", a female screeched.

Syaoran looked up at the body sprawled over his. Auburn hair crowded his eyes and the scent of strawberry shampoo crowded his senses. Mumbling quickly, Syaoran slid bck to give the stranger some room. It was then he heard her voice.

"I am soooo sorry! I wasn't thinking and I turned the corner without looking and usually I make it but this time I guess my plan just didn't work out today and…" She looked up at her victim. "Syaoran?"

Syaoran sat there stunned as his down-to-earth girl smiled as she got to her feet and extended her hand to help him up.

Taking her hand, he couldn't help but notice the silkiness of her skin and the warmth of her hand. He felt himself blush slightly and took a few deep breaths as he rose to stand over her.

"I see there are no scratches on ya. That's at least a good point for me ne?" Sakura said as she looked his arms over and smiled. "But I know it was quite a bump, me being on my blades and all so how about I make it up? I know the nicest park and the grass there is really nice. How about a picnic?" Sakura hopefully suggested as she watched him continue to stare at her.

Syaoran just continued his deep breathing as he re-thought over what she had just proposed. A picnic? For only bumping into him?

"Well, that would be nice, but, it's alright. You only bumped me and it was an accident. You saw, I wasn't even scratched. So don't go through any trou-"

"It's no trouble at all Syaoran." Sakura cut in. "You are so modest, besides, I love cooking. Tomorrow after school sound good?"

Syaoran looked into her emerald eyes and nodded his head like a young kid.

"Great! Well I've gotta go. I was on my way to Tomoyo's to cheer her up. Her mom has a new guy that isn't exactly treating Tomoyo the best. Ja ne."

- - - - - -

The next day, Sakura floated down the stairs, her white, peasant skirt blowing behind her, and into the kitchen. On the counter were several plastic tuber wares with salads, sandwiches and fruit. She had decided at last minute that she needed dessert and had quickly made up a cake.

Taking it out of the oven, Sakura searched for the vanilla frosting while constantly looking at the clock.

"Oh he's going to be here any second and I haven't even finished this cake. Where is that frosting… oh, here." Sakura whipped around and quickly found a knife to spread it with.

Several minutes later, she stood back and admired her frosting skills when the door sounded. Tugging off her apron, Sakura pulled her light pink tank top down, smoothing the wrinkles, before she jogged to the door and saw the blushing boy behind it.

"Ohaiyo Syaoran. Come in, I'm just packing the last things then we can go."

She walked quickly back to the kitchen, making sure he could see where she went. Putting the cake into it's box, Sakura settled in nicely on top of the tuber ware containers before closing the cooler lid and watching Syaoran shyly step in.

"Can you help me with this? It's a bit heavier since I made dessert last minute."

- - - - - -

An hour later, Sakura and Syaoran climbed out of Takashi's car and went to the back to open the trunk. Grabbing their cooler, they stepped away and waved at Takashi.

"Arigatou! Sorry to call last minute. The cooler was just too heavy to carry by bus." Sakura said while waving happily.

"Anytime you guys need it, just let me know. Have a great lunch." Takashi grinned as he drove away.

Turning towards the busy park, the couple began searching for the perfect spot. Sakura pointed out a tree sitting alone in the back of a field and they headed over.

The park was active with many families taking walks and eating ice cream while dogs ran for Frisbees and tennis balls. Laughter and talking could be heard by Syaoran and Sakura as they sat underneath the plush tree eating their lunch while laughing at each others stories.

"So, Syaoran, all four of them are your sisters?" Sakura questioned as she sipped her iced tea and watched him stare at people walking through the park.

"Yepp. You can tell how hard that was growing up, but, I have to admit, living alone here makes me kinda miss them."

Sakura felt her smile fade as the cute boy's eyes faded; showing evidence of wistful memories. His half eaten sandwich lay on his plate while the gentle breeze tossed his straw around in his iced tea glass. After several minutes of gazing, she saw Syaoran shake his head and turn back towards her.

"But, than again, I couldn't be far enough from them" Syaoran laughed as looked at her. It was weird he was able to feel so comfortable around her. Weeks ago he would have been sweating and stuttering, but, she just made it so easy to talk.

A rumble in the distance caused the two to snap out of their stares and look up at the grey clouds quickly causing all the happy people to hurry to their cars before the skies ruptured. Sakura shuddered at the distant thunder and quickly began packing everything up.

"AIE! I hate thunderstorms! Oh, what am I going to do with this cooler?!" She hastily said amidst her rushing.

Syaoran looked from the clouds to Sakura and stood up to pack the cooler. Luckily, almost everything was eaten so it was no where near as heavy as it had been.

"I'll hold it. Don't worry it's not heavy."

Sakura smiled at him but quickly shuddered again as the rumbling became louder.

- - - - - -

The two had managed to get on the bus that would take both of them home. It was crowded and smelt of rain. Constantly bumping against each other, Sakura could feel Syaoran close over her as the thunder continued to erupt.

Sakura couldn't wait to get home and jump in bed. There she could sleep away the storm. Seeing her stop was just a few minutes away, Sakura looked up at Syaoran.

"Thank you for letting me make up my knocking you over. I'm just sorry it had to rain and ruin the rest. I'm always horrible at picking good dates." Sakura blushed as she rustled her hair, feeling drips of water slide off.

She felt Syaoran juggle the cooler in his hands before replying. "It's alright. The time we had was fun enough. I was…I was just…" There it was. The stuttering was back. Damn.

"It's okay."

Syaoran could feel"Thank-you. I tend to stutter. Bad habit I've been trying to get rid of." Another blush crept onto his already red face.

"That's alright. I thought it was a bit cute. So what were you going to say?"

Syaoran could see her street coming up. "Just that…well…it's kind of upsetting that the rain had to come and cut it short. I liked today."

Sakura looked into his chocolate eyes. He enjoyed spending time with her just having a picnic? Well, she had to admit, she had more fun than in a long time. Even the rain didn't seem so bad when he was around.

"Well, Syaoran. I think we're both on the same terms then. How about I make up the make-up outing and ask you to be my date to the Halloween Dance in two weeks?"

Syaoran looked down at the girl he had a crush on who had just basically asked him out. Was this happening? She was too good for him but who was he to give up an offer from such a girl?

"I-I'd like that a lot, but, I'm sure others would like to go with you. I don't want to be hog" Syaoran laughed, still stunned at the opportunity that had presented itself in the form of a date.

"Oh I know, but, it's my call and I am choosing to call on you." She beamed up on him.

The bus began to slow down as Sakura's stop came up. Sakura shuffled the cooler into her hands and she looked quickly up at Syaoran.

"Just for the record, I might have to say that the rain was a blessing in disguise ne? I'll talk to you tomorrow Syaoran!" she chirped as the bus opened its back doors and Sakura got off; the cooler leading the way.

Syaoran watched her stand still until the bus continued on. Sakura had asked him on a date and only him. Hopefully there would be no rain.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I'm having a big writing block with the next chapter so it's going to take another week or so. Sorry all :(**


	3. A Quiet Thought

A/N: Sorry about the wait! To be honest, I was having huge writers block so I took a bit off to come up with a fresh mind.  
Hope you enjoy it as always and p.l.e.a.s.e. review! :3  
just.breathe16

Disc: I do not own Carcaptor Sakura; just this storyline.

* * *

**No Need to Say Goodbye**

**Chapter 3  
A Quiet Thought**

Moonlight showered down like rain that was nowhere to be seen. October 31st had just arrived.

Sakura flipped her pillow so she could feel the coolness of the other side, and laid back down to stare out her large window. A full moon; how ironic. Halloween was one time of the year she didn't whole-heartedly enjoy, but, Tomoyo did, so she always kept up the tradition of being put through rigorous costume ideas by Tomoyo, and the school costume party.

Every year at Tomoeda High students orchestrated a Halloween dance party in the cafeteria. The decorating committee would always hang bats from the ceilings, with fans blowing them around, fog machines surrounding the floor, and line the wall with cobwebs that looked real, but when touched, just felt itchy to the skin.

The food was always to talk about. Students made sure to centre themselves around the little bowls of food decorated to look like the old fashioned tricks, such as hair, or eyeballs, or fingers. Tables were a must have, in order to fully appreciate the foods. Tomoyo was partially responsible for the food. She always asked her family chef to help out, which meant piles of snacks and liters of drinks. It was amazing.

What else was amazing: the fact that she had spent the past two weeks thinking about her date with Syaoran. He had quickly become one of her dominant thoughts, and it was something she didn't fight. Tomoyo had quickly become aware of this new realization also, hence why after Tomoyo finished decorating; Sakura was to meet her at her house to check out her costume.

Sakura hadn't even seen it yet. The only thing Tomoyo had asked of Sakura was her shoe size and that made her a bit nervous, but, she trusted her. Hopefully, it wouldn't be something that would be too scandalous, as Tomoyo can be famous for, Sakura wanted to look good alongside Syaoran.

She sighed then tossed her pillow back in place. Throwing her light pink covers over her cool body, Sakura smiled at knowing in 18 hours she would be seeing Syaoran.

- - - - - -

The student body was restless the next afternoon. Classes had been released early; everyone in anticipation of the Halloween night. Teachers had dressed up as they saw fit; some with witches hats and clown suits, while others gave out evil smirks and pop quizzes.

Sakura floated down the crowded hall. The day had passed quickly for her and she was able to get away with no homework which meant the evening was all for her to decide. Bumping against the flow of the crowd who were eager to leave the building, Sakura headed towards the gymnasium where Tomoyo was waiting for her.

The noise of the chatting teens drowned out the voice calling the elated teen.

"SAKURA!"

She turned around; just barely hearing her name. Searching the crowd, she saw a hand waving above some heads while trying to move through them. Sakura began walking towards it but stopped when she saw the familiar messy, brown hair.

A blush grew on her face as Syaoran mildly cursed towards the crowd. "Hey" he shyly smiled to her as he walked up. Plunging his hands into his loose jean pockets, he looked at the beauty standing in front of him.

"Ohaiyo" she beamed out.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll have to meet you here tonight instead of at your house. Something came up just before the party…if that's alright with you?" Syaoran asked, rocking nervously on his heels; afraid she might not like the last minute change.

Sakura nodded quickly. "That's fine. I have to go over to Tomoyo's right after school anyways. So that will give me time to tidy up and change. Don't worry"

"Alright…good" He smiled before silence developed between the two who continued standing in the steadily emptying hallway.

"So, where are you going? Isn't Tomoyo's house closer to the other exit?"

Sakura looked towards the end of the hall where the gym was. "Oh no, I'm going to help Tomoyo finish the decorations before going to her house. She was running behind."

"Oh…well…um…do you mind if I walk you there? I have a few minutes to spare." Syaoran mumbled as he watched Sakura smile and nod before turning and start walking. He grinned at the chance and walked to catch up to her but not before looking at how pretty she looked.

The orange dress she was wearing was festive considering the day. It loosely clung to her chest while the rest floated downward, billowing until it ended at her knees. The black flats she was wearing emphasized her small ankles and coordinated with her black stud earrings.

Syaoran smiled. He never really celebrated Halloween as a child, but, if Sakura was to dress up as pretty as this, then he would start investing in costumes yearly. Enchanted, Syaoran didn't stop looking at her until she stopped in front of the big gym doors and turned her head towards him to ask something.

"Syaoran?"

He snapped back to the present. "Sorry?"

"I was just wondering what time we are meeting…I mean here at the school?" She smiled quietly at his dazed look.

"Oh, well, would 6 o'clock be alright with you? That way we can get a table but not be too early?"

"That would be great! But, I should go in…it's already 2 so Tomoyo will be wondering what's taking me so long." Sakura nodded towards the door and Syaoran blushed before saying a quick goodbye; telling her he looked forward to seeing her later.

Sakura stared at his retreating, and quite fine, figure before remembering a question.

"Syaoran!"

He turned around.

Sakura blushed, yet again, "What are you wearing tonight, so that I know how to recognize you?"

Syaoran felt a blush coming on but hid it before she could notice, "Well, I don't really know yet, but, don't worry…I'll find you." Then he turned around and continued walking towards the other end of the school.

Sakura stared longingly before going into the gym…_'I'll find you'_.

- - - - - -

The gym took longer to complete than the girls thought. The decoration committee had just finished sweeping the floors and was setting up the plates and cups when Tomoyo and Sakura had decided to leave to get ready.

The two had spent the majority of their walk to Tomoyo's house laughing and talking about the costumes they saw before an awkward, and rare, silence fell on them.

Sakura looked towards Tomoyo, who seemed to still be smiling, but, her eyes were dull and lacked the happiness and mischevious glint they usually held. Concerned, Sakura decided to see what was up.

"Tomoyo? What's wrong?"

Tomoyo glanced at Sakura quickly before returning her stare to the front. "Nothing, nothing at all. Why do you ask Sakura?"

"You're acting different. You're not the usual Tomoyo who gets excited for parties and dressing me up. You even opted for walking home, instead of the usual limo ride... Can you talk to me about it?"

The raven haired girl brushed her long hair behind her ivory neck and held her hands together while slowing her walk. Her eyes darted up towards her house that was ominously growing in the distance. She shuddered.

"Sakura…if I tell you this, will you promise to keep it between us? I don't want this to get out and embarrass my mother's name…"

Sakura held her gaze on her lifetime best friend. _'Embarrass her mother's name? What could be that bad?'_

"I promise."

"Well…I guess I should just say it flat out…I don't even know how to word it…but… you remember the man that my mother is seeing, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Well, he's…he's being two-faced to my mother. When she's around him, and we're all together, he acts nice towards me and offers me compliments and asks my opinion…but, when it's just him and I…he's a completely different person."

Tomoyo's voice had quickly softened. Sakura could hear the pain in her voice and wanted to reach out and touch her but Tomoyo continued talking.

"He…when he first started seeing my mother, I thought he was quite nice, but, soon he began making snide comments to me and giving me glares for no reason. I thought I was just imagining it but one day, after I had told mother that I was going to a party for a friend, he came up to me and told me that I had better not 'jaunt about having sex with everyone then come whining to him when I was pregnant'. He's always calling me filthy names and I don't act like that Sakura! That's not me! I just… I just don't know what I did wrong to deserve this."

Tears were beginning to stroll down the fair girls cheeks and Sakura quickly checked her purse for the little bag of Kleenexes. "Here" she offered to Tomoyo before stopping the girl and letting her dab her eyes.

After a few sniffles, Tomoyo looked at Sakura, "And the worst part is, I can't tell mother any of this. This is the one man that she's seemed to like since my father…and I don't want her to be un-happy. I love her too much to ruin her chance at love, even if it is to someone that treats me wrong. I just…I can't make things work between him and I and I don't know what to do…"

Sakura felt extreme heartache for the sullen girl and grabbed her shoulders; pulling her into a hug. "It's alright Tomoyo. We both know that you are not what he thinks you are, nor will you ever be. Just the fact of you not wanting to hurt your mother's feelings for him proves your innocence to this matter. I don't know who he thinks he is trying to hurt you like this, but, just talk to me when you feel upset okay? Don't hide it from me or else you will be even worse. I'm sure, when the time comes, we'll think of something to say or a way to handle this, but, until then, you will act like nothing he says is getting under your skin and just continue to be the amazing, intelligent, beautiful friend that you are, okay?"

Tomoyo sighed deeply then hugged Sakura back; feeling the warmth of her best friend and the steady rubbing on her back. Taking a step back, Tomoyo held her head up.

"Thank you Sakura. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how to handle it, but, you're there for me; you always are. I'm sure eventually it will work out, and until then, I will do just what you said and continue as if nothing happened."

Sakura smiled brightly at her brave best friend. How she loved her.

"Now, let's get your costume on you. I need to take photos before you leave."

Sakura sighed dramatically; '_Tomoyo's back'_.

- - - - - -

The fitting room Sakura was standing in was almost the size of her bedroom back home. Mirrors encircled the slender girl and showed every inch of the white dress she was wearing. It hugged her chest tightly, but folded outwards under the waist. Layers of white, lacey fabric billowed out the bottom, making the dress poof out, but not too big. Silver pearls adorned the neckline of the dress, which just graced the top of her breasts, while light, green lace intertwined in the back, also becoming the tie to the dress.

Sakura could see the ivory coloured lace traced throughout the dress and float down to hide in the bottoms of the skirt. The shoes to the side of the stool she was standing on had the same lace for the little bows decorating the tip of the flats, while the rest of the silver shoes flashed in the mirror's light.

Tomoyo came in from the next door and admired her friend's dress.

"Oh Sakura this is beautiful! I knew I had the size perfect. Oh just look at that green lace and how it brings out your eyes. Ohhhh, sometimes you just make me so proud. Everyone will love you." The dramatic teen skipped around the dress and eyed every detail; nodding in approvement.

"Almost done, but, now for the finishing touch." Turning to the wardrobe behind her, Tomoyo opened the doors and pulled a set of wings off of the hanger. Helping Sakura lead her hands through the holes, Tomoyo hid the straps amidst the dress before admiring the blushing angel in the mirror.

Several small adjustments, and minutes, later, Tomoyo finished gazing at the extremely awkward felt girl and ushered her off the stool.

"Alright, Sakura, I believe this is done. Now go change out of it while I call you a ride home. The party starts in an hour and a half and I have to finish some things over here." Tomoyo pointed the girl towards the adjoining bathroom before looking at the clock and biting her lip.

Minutes later, Sakura emerged, dress in hand, and found Tomoyo at the front door downstairs waiting to say goodbye. Several promises later to meet up at the dance so Tomoyo could take pictures, Sakura walked out to the awaiting car and slipped in. Turning around to wave goodbye, she noticed Tomoyo had already closed the door.

Sighing, she turned back and looked down at the angel outfit laying on her lap. _'I hope he likes it...'_

- - - - - -

Tomoyo shut the door quickly, not having time to watch Sakura off, before looking to the clock and seeing the time. Grimacing at how quickly the party was approaching, she ran up to her room to clean the dressing and sewing mess leftover. A few short minutes later, she heard the driveway gates open. Staring out the window, she thanked the Gods that the car she sent out earlier was back.

A knock on the large front doors indicated her visitor had arrived, and Tomoyo flew down the foyer steps, still holding the sewing kit, and pulled the door open.

"Come in, quickly, I was a bit behind so we'll have to pick up the pace. The dance begins in just over an hour and there's so much left to finish."


End file.
